When Life Falls Apart
by ark-angel342
Summary: When 16 year old Alexx Quinn, cousin to Kellin Quinn, has enough of her abusive life at home and school she turns to her cousin Kellin, who just so happens to be close to Andy Biersack of Black Veil Brides. They are touring together on Warped Tour, and Alexx and Andy meet. Will sparks fly? Or will Alexx fight against the pull to protect her heart?


I don't know why I'm still here. Why I even make the effort to eat or drink or breathe. I have to keep fighting though, so I can try to believe it gets better, even though I know it won't. I still don't understand it. I don't know how to go on. Go on through the pain and the hurt. But I need to, I need to keep strong.

I should probably start from the beginning. My name is Alexx Quinn, as in Kellin Quinn's cousin, although we are more like brother and sister than cousins. I'm sixteen, but turn 17 June 18th. I have hazel eyes, but a little more green, bleach blonde hair with brown underneath. I'm 5 feet 4 1/2 inches tall. I love the color black. That's the color I wear most in my clothes. I'm emo. Because I'm different, I'm made fun of everyday. And sometimes even beaten up by the head cheerleader and her groupies. I get the same treatment at home too. My father beats me every night, whether he is drunk or sober. My brothers sneak into my room every night to punch and kick me. I hate my life. I'm a piece of shit, just like they all say. I deserve this. I don't know why I still go through this every night. Maybe, just maybe, one night they will show mercy and put me out of my misery. But fat chance with that. They enjoy my pain too much.

Anyway, I'm a huge metal, rock and screamo fan. Andy Biersack is one of my idols, as is my cousin Kellin, who is in Sleeping With Sirens. Andy is in my favorite band Black Veil Brides. I haven't met any of the members in person yet, although Kellin is good friends with them and I have talked to them through Twitter.

I space out, trying to fight the urge to self-harm. I know it's wrong, and how against it Kellin and Andy are, but sometimes I can't fight the urge to comply. All I want is to leave and get out of here, to get out of the shithole called life.

Suddenly, and idea strikes me. I hurry and grab my phone out of my pocket, dialing the number I memorized so long ago. 'I can't take this anymore,' I think to myself as the phone rings, waiting for him to pick up. 'I need out, now.'

"Hello?" he answers. "Alexx, you there cuz?"

"Yes," I say timidly, whispering as tears stream down my face. "Kellin, I can't do this anymore. I can't live here anymore. I need to get out. Please, please, come get me."

"Shhh! It's gonna be okay, cuz. I'll be there in 2 hours. Pack all your shit, and meet me outside. Sneak out quietly. Make sure nobody sees you."

"Thank you, Kellin. Thank you so fucking much."

"Anytime," he tells me. "I love you, cuz."

"I love you too cuz. Bye."

I hang up and grab my 2 biggest duffle bags and pack any of my important shit into it. I sneak into our basement and grab all my paperwork. 'I'm getting out of here,' I think to myself. 'I'm finally gonna be free.'

~2 hours later~  
I hear his truck pull up, I'm waiting on the side of the house. I grab my bags and quickly run to his truck. I put the bags into the bed of his truck and hop in.

Kellin reaches over and engulfs me into a giant hug. I squeeze him back, realizing the tears streaming down my face again. He whispers comforting words into my ear.

"It's okay now," he says in my ear. "It's okay baby girl, I'm here now. I've got you now. You never have to go back there again."

I slowly start calming down. I pull away and sit back in the seat, buckling the seat belt.

"Let's go, I don't want them to catch me," I whisper quietly.

He speeds up and pulls out of the neighborhood, out of there forever. As he drives into the night, I fall asleep, listening to the sound of him singing along with the radio.

Sooner than expected, Kellin is waking me up. He's pulled up to a vegan restaurant, remembering how I went vegetarian.

"Let's go get you fed," he tells me.

We get out of the truck and start heading inside, where we are quickly seated. I order my favorite meal, knowing it would make me feel better and stronger. As soon as it arrives, I'm scarfing it down, not realizing how hungry I was until it's all gone. He pays after I'm done and we had back to his truck.

"Thank you, Kellin," I say.

"Any time, cuz," he replies. "Any time."

The rest of the trip to his house is made in silence.

"So, anything new with the band?" I ask, curious.

"Yes!" he replies excitedly. "We got voted in to participate in Warped Tour this year!"

"Seriously?" I ask, making sure he wasn't joking with me.

"Yeah! Andy and the res of BVB are going to be there too."

"Wow," I reply, amazed. "Is there any way for me to convince you to take me with you?"

"No convincing needed cuz, I was already planning on taking you. I'm not gonna let you miss out on any of the fun!"

I squeal excitedly. 'I can't believe it,' I think to myself. 'I get to have the chance to meet Andy Biersack, my long time idol.'

"Calm down, Alexx!" he tells me, laughing.

I breathe in and out deeply, trying to calm myself.

"I can't believe I get to finally meet Andy and the rest of the boys! After so many years of you rubbing it in m face about how such great friends you are. I've only been able to talk to them on Twitter, and even then, not for very long."

"Cuz, I know you're excited, but I don't need you fangirling in my precious truck."

"This truck, precious? It's so old and rusted!" I reply giggling.

"You want to walk the rest of the way?" he asks, looking at me with his eyebrow raised.

"NO! I'm good now. trust me." I answer quickly.

"Okay, good."

The rest of the trip is silent, and I contemplate how awesome this summer is going to be. I'm going to be with my cousin for good, never having to go back to that place again!

AN: Okay guys! Tell me what you think! Like it, hate it? Leave a comment and a vote for me and if I get 5 comments, I'll continue with the story! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
